


The Hunger Which Never Ends

by auroreanrave



Series: trust your senses [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Body Worship, Boyfriends, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Rimming, Taste Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 10:15:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auroreanrave/pseuds/auroreanrave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek cannot get enough of Stiles. Literally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hunger Which Never Ends

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a series of 'Teen Wolf' ficlets or short pieces focused around the five senses. This one is based around the sense of 'taste'.

Derek can't get enough of Stiles. Literally.

It should be alarming or at the very least a little disconcerting the fact that he can spend hours poring over Stiles like the finest of delicate manuscripts. It doesn't. It feels so completely normal, like an intrinsic part of him at his core.

He loves Stiles particularly when he's at Derek's mercy. Desire coils up dark and fierce and aching inside Derek's chest, that ache, that twisting, desperate burn to have Stiles submit to him completely.

Right now, though, this is more than enough. More than Derek could ever dream of and hope for.

Stiles is squirming beneath him, pale skin slick and damp with sweat. His fingers are curled around the pillow in front of him and Derek thinks if the odd feather escapes, then he's doing something right.

Derek's hands are spreading Stiles' cheeks wide, curling into the peach-soft flesh and his mouth is devouring Stiles with his tongue, slick sounds echoing in his bedroom. Stiles tastes so good Derek wants to devour him from the inside out, wants to curl inside Stiles and taste the core of him.

Stiles bucks wild, a cacophony of stutters and half-formed curse words slipping free as Derek presses his tongue deeper, flicks it up and Stiles nearly breaks. The scent of Stiles' arousal is all around him, saturating the air with a musky sweetness that Derek wants to smell all the time.

Derek knows that Stiles is letting him do this, letting him take him apart with nothing more than his mouth, and he is so infinitely grateful that he can do this. Stiles can break him apart so, _so_ easily, but never will, and Derek just knows that this is something he won't ever let go of. Can't let go of. Can't live without it - without _him_.

He pushes the sheets back further, hands sliding down to Stiles' achingly soft thighs. He doesn't want to bruise him, not like this. The marks of his ownership are deeper than that, deeper than hickeys along a neck or bruises inside his thigh. He doesn't need them, despite the wolf's howling desire to claim Stiles, mark him and ravage him. He already has Stiles - or rather Stiles already has _him_.

Derek presses down, tongue desperately searching out that musky sweetness between Stiles' thighs, and because Stiles lets him do so, _feasts_ like there's no tomorrow.


End file.
